The invention is based on an adjusting sleeve for an electromagnetically actuatable valve as described hereinafter. German Offenlegungsschrift 33 0 304 discloses an adjusting sleeve for an electromagnetically actuatable valve that is fitted into a flow bore, formed concentrically with the longitudinal valve axis in the core, and has two circumferential beads that have a larger diameter than the diameter of the flow bore. The adjusting sleeve serves to adjust the spring force of a restoring spring which acts upon the valve closing body. On its end toward the valve closing body, the adjusting sleeve has a closure face extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the valve, so that the bead oriented toward the valve closing body ends in a sharp edge without any transition at the closure face. However, the transition between the middle region, having a smaller diameter than the flow bore, toward the two beads is also embodied as a sharp edge in the immediate vicinity of the flow bore of the core In the known adjusting sleeve, there is accordingly the danger that chips will form as it is fitted into the flow bore of the core, and these chips can cause destruction of the valve during operation.